Un Beso de Cuento de Hadas
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Jamás creyó que pasar su cumpleaños trabajando sería tan divertido. Tres pasteles, globos, cuentos e incluso el mágico beso de un príncipe azul. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata!


**Disclaimer: Naruto**©** y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno.**

Fanfic dedicado a **Hinata**, por su cumpleaños hoy 27 de diciembre.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

**Un Beso de Cuento de Hadas**

…

…

…

**Jamás creyó que pasar su cumpleaños trabajando sería tan divertido. Tres pasteles, globos, cuentos e incluso el mágico beso de un príncipe azul.**

…

…

…

Miró el cartel con toda la decisión del mundo. Tenía que demostrarle a su padre que sin él podría lograr sus sueños. Él la había obligado a estudiar finanzas y mercadotecnia para que más tarde se hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar. Pero ella tenía otros planes. Su sueño siempre fue ser doctora. En pediatría. Siempre le gustaron los niños. Quería un día ser madre y además cuidar niños. Pero su padre no estaba de acuerdo. Había llorado una noche entera. Pero ahora estaba determinada a seguir. Habló con su padre y le ofreció una alternativa. Si lograba tener un trabajo pronto, él la dejaría estudiar medicina y abandonaría la carrera de finanzas. Estudios que la estaban torturando. Casi cuatro meses ahí y estaba volviéndose loca.

Sonrió, si lo lograba y su padre se sentiría orgulloso de ella, podría estudiar lo que realmente siempre quiso.

Entro y pidió por el trabajo de asistente. La atendieron y entrevistaron.

―Tenemos mucha demanda estos días. Muchas fiestas en esta gran ciudad.

Hinata escucho atenta. Veía sus esperanzas en esa entrevista. La encarga de recursos humanos le sonrió y le dijo que la aceptaban. La contrataron inmediatamente. No creyó que fuera tan fácil.

―Asistente, empiezas mañana.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?

La mujer la miró dudando. Hinata inmediatamente negó.

―Perdón, quise decir que mañana estaré aquí.

―Bien.

Salió del local y se dirigió a su casa feliz. Ya tenía el trabajo.

…

…

…

Regresó al lugar y lo primero que hicieron fue entregarle su uniforme.

Era brillante.

Algo raro, pensó.

― Hinata san, debe presentarse en esta dirección.

Acto de magia, leyó en la hoja de papel.

― ¿Que?

Salió de ahí sin entender muy bien. Se giró a ver el letrero del personal que solicitaban y pudo verlo mejor.

**Asistente de animadora en fiestas infantiles.**

Por eso le preguntaron qué tal era con los niños.

No había ido por ello, pero estaba decidida.

¡Bien, lo haría!

Fue hacia la casa. Fue una fiesta infantil con espectáculo de magia. Al llegar ya la esperaban, se divirtió bastante siendo la asistente del mago. Había sido muy fácil entretener a los niños, que eran pequeños.

Regresó al local tres horas después y ya le esperaba una nueva fiesta. Ahora de temática safari. Aun cuando tenía algo de miedo a algunos animales hizo su máximo esfuerzo. Esa fiesta fue más larga y regreso por la tarde.

― Bien Hinata san hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien. Los niños te adoraron. Bien la última fiesta de hoy es de una niña. Pidió cuento de hadas. Mayormente en estos casos nos piden una princesa. Pero…aquí tienes la dirección.

Hinata subió al transporte público y todos la miraban. Su vestido de princesa era bastante grande y muy hermoso. Pero no se iba a rendir ahora.

Llegó a la casa y toco la puerta. Muchas pequeñas niñas corrieron hacia ella.

― ¡La princesa ha llegado!

La cumpleañera caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. Era una niña de unos cinco años.

―Empecemos con mi fiesta.

La niña la tomó del brazo y la llevo hacia el jardín. Todo bellamente adornado. Le recordaba a sus cumpleaños cuando era un aniña. Este trabajo le agradaba. Solo seguiría las indicaciones y jugaría con los niños. Pero en las anteriores fiestas alguien del trabajo esperaba por ella.

Recordó que le dijeron "Siempre piden una princesa pero…"

¿Quién estaría allí? ¿Acaso un príncipe azul?

Sonrió pensando en los sueños infantiles que tenia de niña.

Dirigió su mirada al pastel y luego hacia un pequeño castillo. Muchos niños más estaban amontonados. La madre de la niña se acercó y hablaron sobre lo que la niña quería... la representación de su cuento favorito.

― Bien, de acuerdo.

Cuando llegó hacia los niños, éstos corrieron hacia ella.

―La princesa llegó.

Los niños se dispersaron dejando a alguien en el suelo que al fin pudo ver.

Y sí, era el príncipe. No era azul, pero tenía ojos azules. Después de recuperarse de la impresión se acercó con los nervios hacia él. Él sonrió.

― Hinata, no esperaba verte aquí.

― Naruto kun ―otra vez se portaba como una niña frente a él, nunca podría controlarse.

― Vaya, parece que tú serás mi princesa. ¿Cuándo entraste a trabajar aquí?

― Hoy.

― ¿Hoy? Parece que si necesitaban personal, pero estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí. Ya te extrañaba.

Hinata sintió enrojecer toda su cara. Es que Naruto era tan adorable…

― Gracias Naruto kun… ¿Y tú, cuando entraste? ― pudo al fin atreverse a preguntarle a él.

― Llevo un mes, me encanta. Es divertido porque es solo jugar con los niños y te pagan.

Hinata agradeció estar con él de nuevo. También lo extrañaba, desde que cada uno había elegido universidad ya no lo veía.

Toda la fiesta los dos estuvieron entretenidos con los globos, cuentos y juegos. Lo miraba que tan bien se llevaba con los niños y se lo imaginaba como el padre de sus hijos. Estaba tan embelesada mirándolo. No era raro, estaba enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero nunca se lo dijo. Había estado maquillando a las niñas y colocándoles tiaras pero seguía viendo a su amor imposible hasta que sintió una mirada maligna detrás. Giró la cabeza y vio a la pequeña mirándola.

― Naruto kun ―dijo sin titubear la niña.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando a él.

―Ami-chan ¿qué pasa? ―pregunto inocentemente Hinata.

―Naruto kun es mi príncipe. Yo lo pedí.

― ¿Que?

Todo se había vuelto raro.

Enseguida la niña corrió y se había abrazado a Naruto. Parecía que nunca lo soltaría.

La fiesta infantil se había vuelto una batalla entre la niña y ella.

…

…

…

Todo el tiempo la niña estuvo pegada a Naruto. Y se suponía que ella era la princesa. Pero no podía hacer berrinche, se estaba portando como una niña. Debía seguir con su trabajo.

Siguió la representación del cuento y algo muy importante que había olvidado por completo.

El cuento…

La niña fue arrancada de los brazos de Naruto por la madre de ésta. El rubio coloco un DVD en el gran reflector de la pantalla. La música y la narración eran acompañadas de lindas imágenes de cuentos.

Naruto le dijo que no se pusiera nerviosa, que era muy fácil. Solo debía actuar luego de su parte de la narración y era un cuento muy corto. Hinata sonrió e intento hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Y llegó la parte culminante…

Naruto no había pensado en eso antes. Si bien era la primera vez que la hacía de como príncipe. Antes ya había ido a una fiesta de ese tipo para aprender. Y sabía que iba a pasar a continuación. Temía que Hinata huyera, pues era muy tímida.

Se acercó hacia ella que se encontraba en la cama instalada en el castillo hermosamente decorado. Le susurró al oído poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

―Hinata sabes, hay un beso en el cuento.

―Sí. Lo sé.

Ella ya lo sabía, desde que la madre de la niña se lo dijo. Pero no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que implicaba. Era el cuento de La Bella Durmiente. Y el beso era lo más importante. Respiró profundo y trató de normalizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Pero era imposible porque ¡Iba a ser su primer beso y con su gran amor secreto! La narración continuaba y no podían evitarlo más tiempo. Hinata cerró los ojos y…

Él la beso.

…

…

…

Naruto se veía tan guapo de príncipe. Y no solo su ropa, también su actitud. Era encantador.

Miró la pequeña instantánea de ellos disfrazados. Esa foto la guardaría por siempre como un gran tesoro.

― ¡Hinata, feliz cumpleaños!

Hinata volteó observando a Naruto. Él traía algo en la mano.

Él le estiró un cup cake.

Ella estaba tan feliz de que se hubiera acordado.

Iba agradecerle cuando fueron llamados para el momento final de la fiesta.

Cortar el pastel.

Cantaron el feliz cumpleaños y luego vinieron más fotos.

―Hoy alguien cumple años ―Naruto le hablaba tiernamente a la niña.

― ¿Tu?

―No, la princesa Hinata. ¿Compartirás tu pastel con ella?

La pequeña asintió y ambas soplaron el pastel. Cortaron el hermoso pastel y luego los príncipes pudieron sentarse a descansar.

Hinata estaba tan feliz. Al final del día había vivido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Fue el cumpleaños más feliz. Aunque se la había pasado trabajando, pero tuvo tres fiestas. Comió mucho pastel y dulces. Jugó con los niños, se divirtió y recibió el beso del príncipe que siempre amo.

Hasta que notaron a alguien quien les tomó una foto.

Era…

―Sasuke ―dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

― ¿Quién los viera? Naruto con Hinata hacen una linda pareja.

Ninguno de los dos pudo hablar.

El chico Uchiha sonrió maliciosamente.

―Esto irá directamente al Facebook.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se miraron avergonzados, seguramente Sasuke había tomado más fotos.

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Este fic es para nuestra querida Hinata. La adoro desde el primer capítulo de Naruto por todo ese amor puro y sincero hacia él, me partía el corazón porque el tonto nunca se daba cuenta. Además con esa alma bondadosa capaz de sacrificarse por los demás a pesar del desprecio de su propia familia y quien vio en el rubio una esperanza de seguir viviendo. Hinata es por mucho mi personaje más amado, lloro cuando llora y amo tanto a Naruto como ella. Es un gran ejemplo a seguir. Y pues ya todos sabemos que el NaruHina es una realidad. Hinata se casó con Naruto y tienen dos hijos, Bolt y Himawari.<p>

El fic se inspiró un poco en el video Birthday de Katy Perry, es muy divertido.

Por cierto….

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA, SIEMPRE ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN!

Naruto, siempre serás… amor, fuerza, alegría e inspiración para mí. Gracias por todo.

**PD: SI NO DEJAN UN BELLO REVIEW ESTA HISTORIA SE AUTODESTRUIRA EN 3 2 1…**


End file.
